Truth and Lies
by inuyoukailara
Summary: Kagome gets into a huge fight with Inu Yasha and confronts Sesshomaru on the way to the well. After telling Kagome some of Inu Yasha’s secrets and helping her understand why he acts like he can’t trust anyone Kagome realizes she is too hard on him.


Truth and Lies  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Summary: Kagome gets into a huge fight with Inu Yasha and confronts Sesshomaru on the way to the well. After telling Kagome some of Inu Yasha's secrets and helping her understand why he acts like he can't trust anyone Kagome realizes she is too hard on him. When she returns to the group, she is told about how Naraku kidnapped Kikyo. Inu Yasha is now searching for her. Not to mention, Miroku has a secret to tell everyone. One that will change everyone's lives forever.  
  
A/N: The part before the chapter title is in Kagome's POV. Read, review, and have a nice day!  
  
Inu Yasha, we have known each other for over a year now. It seems to me that we could have some kind of relationship. That is if you didn't love Kikyo anymore, but you do. I can't ask him to forget about her because I told him before that I don't mind. What a lie that is though. I love him more than anyone in this world. Or at least that is what I thought.  
  
Chapter 1: Trustworthy  
  
Inu Yasha had wanted to speak with Kagome all day now. His temper was rising. Each time he had tried to talk with the girl, someone had needed her help immediately. "Kagome, are you still busy?" Inu Yasha questioned, making sure to yell the word still louder. He wanted her to at least feel a bit bad for making their talk wait so long.  
  
Kagome gasped, she had forgotten that Inu Yasha had wanted to talk with her and had begun heading towards the hot springs. Still, Inu Yasha's question was too loud to miss. Now, she ran even faster. 'Inu Yasha's going to kill me!'  
  
She waited for him to come find her and yell at her for being so forgetful. Plus, she'd rather have him find her here then naked at the hot spring. He stomped over to her and pointed an accusing finger at her. 'Can't you remember anything, stupid girl?' Instead of saying what he thought, he decided to be even colder towards her.  
  
"Kagome, I thought I could trust you to remember what I say to you. I guess you're just another stupid girl that thinks life is all just fun and games! I see all that you can do is run off to the hot spring like some innocent little girl!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
Her eyes met his and she took a step forward. Now it was her turn to yell at him. "First of all, I'm still an innocent girl, so that wasn't an insult. Second, I think life is all fun and games? Whenever I want to go home to study for my test, which isn't fun, you try to stop me! Third, you should know by now that we have established trust." She argued.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his back to her. "You were the first person that I ever trusted, Kagome. Sometimes, I can't trust you. Ever since this Hojo guy showed up, I worry what you do behind my back with him in your world!" He clearly stated.  
  
Kagome stared into his eyes, hoping that he was joking with her. 'He doesn't trust me anymore?' Angered by this fact she tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see what she wanted, as soon as he spun around she smacked his cheek so hard he fell to the ground screaming out in pain. "Bitch..." He muttered.  
  
Saddened by the whole situation, tears flew down her eyes. 'Thanks a lot for having faith in me!' Before running home, she wanted to say a bit more to the hanyou. "What about you and Kikyo? Who are you to care about my personal life, we aren't dating! Thank you a lot for having so must faith in me, I appreciate it Inu Yasha..." She said, being a bit sarcastic.  
  
Without another word, she ran to the woods. Well, she thought she was anyways. As long as Inu Yasha was out of sight, she would be okay. Everything was okay, until she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the well, like he was waiting for someone. 'Is...is he waiting for me?'  
  
Sesshomaru's lips formed a slight smile when he sensed she was getting close. When the girl entered the clearing he gestured for her to come closer. She could tell that he wasn't going to hurt her. Still, she didn't quite understand why he was here. Since she didn't move any closer, he decided he would. Only leaving a bit of space between them, he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I can tell your mad with my brother right now, judging by the way you look, very mad with him. Sorry about the bad timing but really it's a perfect time to talk with you. I can help you understand why my brother has problems trusting people, I can tell you about his childhood." Sesshomaru offered.  
  
The girl appreciated his offer but really wanted to go home and take a bath. 'But he may not offer you Inu Yasha's childhood information again. Plus, you've always been curious!' She nodded and bit her lip. "Can you promise me that you won't tell Inu Yasha that you told me about his childhood? He may be upset if he knows about our meeting today." She sweetly asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I hadn't intended for Inu Yasha to know that we had this chat. So don't you worry young miko." He stated. His voice was so assuring and Kagome trusted him. "I don't get why your telling me all this. I have always been curious about his childhood though!" She said, trying to hide the fact that she was excited to hear what he was going to tell her.  
  
"Miko, I haven't told you anything yet. Calm down, his story is a sad one it's not exciting and happy. Like you said, you're curious, that is reason enough." Sesshomaru avowed. She saw that there was no lie in what he said. Now she was growing even more curious, wanting to learn Inu Yasha's secrets that he was never willing to share.  
  
Please review and patiently wait for the next chapter. It'll be up tomorrow. 


End file.
